One More Night
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: Random fight on a random day that turned into random things. Cant think of a better summary, sorry. Rating M just to be safe


A/N: This is a song fic based on Maroon 5's song with the same title. Oh and pardon my English, its not my mother language

Disclaimer: I dont own one piece or the song

* * *

 ** _You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_**

They were at it again. Arguing. Fighting. Well, they've always been like that before, but this time its different. With every vase and plates being thrown at each other's head, this time both party were sure they'll be break up for good. He didn't even remember what they were arguing about, nor did he care. All he knew was just that he wake up to that blond bastard's bitching. It wasn't unusual either. What was unusual was the green-haired man's mood. He was beyond pissed. It's been a rough day at work, some brat in the class Zoro was teaching making fun of another boy, resulting a fight between two students and there was no one to blame but him for – according to those bitches who happened to be the brats' parents— being the only responsible adult.

Needless to say, he came home feeling like shit. Hoping he could get some booze and a few hours of a good nap before Sanji came. And to be woken up this way was never on his daily list. So he get up and give the blond chef a piece of his mind, and the fight became inevitable. And because apparently it wasn't the greatest of day Sanji had either, added with his short-tempered nature. Things had gone out of control.

 ** _Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_**

But damn, even when in this situation, Zoro's mind still managed to find his lover hot as hell. Even when his said lover was burning with rage. **_Especially_** when his said lover was burning with rage. Though he wish it was something else. Like passion...yeah, passion...or lust. Preferably both. Oh shit. Now he was horny.

 ** _So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_**

He struggled whether he should keep his pride and focus on fighting the blond or fuck it all and pin him against the table and ravish him then and there. His head was so fucked up he contemplated to smash it open himself and save him the shame for practically surrender himself.

 ** _Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_**

As for Sanji, sensing his green-headed lover's horny state, change his mind and went from fighting his lover to seducing him –subtly of course— knowing Zoro would never, no, **_could_** never, resist him, horny or not. And after few attempts of driving Zoro crazy with arousal on his side, and several stuttered words of half-assed arguments on Zoro's side, he found himself pinned to the kitchen table and being kissed for all he was worth in a blink of eye. And at the moment he knew he had won.

 ** _Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

 ** _Fuck it all_** , he thought as he kissed Sanji mercilessly, **_We'll continue this tomorrow._** And with that in mind, he hauled his sexy lover to their bedroom and having the hottest, steamiest, angry sex for hours. Hearing his lover becoming more and more vocal than he'd ever been, showering him with harsh bite that'd leave the darkest hickeys he'd ever made and leave bruises to that pale skin. Trying to burn every detail to his memory he might as well carved it to his brain.

 ** _So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_**

And as he laid there, exhausted, with the dozing blond curled next to him, thinking he'd only stay with him one more night –which they'd spent the majority of it with fucking each other senseless— and that he should finally let the other man go the next day, so as not causing more trouble for him. Tightening his arm around the slighter man once again, he went to a dreamless sleep.

Only to find a pair of soft, warm lips covering his own the very next morning. He opened his eyes and found himself staring straight to those ocean blue eyes he loved so much and the owner of said eyes smiling brightly to him. And without a word, both knew everything was still fine between them.

As confusing as it was.

 _ **I don't know, whatever**_

* * *

A/N: first time write a fanfic, so sorry if its crappy. anyway please tell me what you think ^^


End file.
